


Warmth

by Julia_Odvina



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Odvina/pseuds/Julia_Odvina
Summary: Shiraishi suggests you sleep together for the night.You take to it better than he does.
Relationships: Shiraishi Kageyuki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Warmth

The quietness of everything was what got to him.

Because of the lack of noise, he was terribly conscious of how soft you felt against him.

The worst part was that he couldn't even move now that you had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't want to risk waking you.

Kageyuki sighed softly. It was his suggestion that you and him sleep together tonight, and now here he was, too nervous to go to sleep.

This was apparently enough to wake you, who was cradled in his arms. Your eyelashes fluttered as you slowly opened your eyes.

"...Kageyuki?" You called his name, voice low and muddled from sleep. "What's wrong? Why are you still awake?"

After a brief silence, he confessed. "I'm too nervous to sleep."

You're fully awake now. "...Am I making you uncomfortable? If you want, I can sleep on the couch-"

He quickly cut you off. "No, no. I can't let you do that." Shiraishi sighed once more, and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"...? What for?"

"For feeling so nervous. I thought I would be fine but, I can't help but feel how soft and warm you are and, I can't help but think about how I don't deserve this warmth and happiness and I-" He cuts himself off, feeling pathetic.

You listen to his spiel and frown.

You never liked it when his thoughts and feelings would haunt him like this.

He's brought back to reality by your hands gently touching his face.

"But you do deserve this. You taught me that I deserved to be happy, so what reason is there for you to doubt your own happiness? You deserve to be as happy as you've made me."

You always completely erased his doubts and fears.

 _Ah, I was a fool for thinking and feeling such things_ \- he realizes.

You gave him so much warmth.  
He could feel it in your gaze, your words, your actions. He could even feel it literally, in your body heat as you nestled closer to him.

How could any of this warmth be wrong?

He shook his head. No, this warmth isn't wrong.

He said the only thing that he could say. "Thank you. I feel better now."

You smiled and laid your head on his chest. "You're welcome. Now, let's go to sleep.

"...Yeah. Let's." Kageyuki murmured, finally closing his eyes.

That night, for the first time in a long while, he fell asleep feeling warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something sweet.


End file.
